Sueño de Morir
by xX Lunatica xX
Summary: Hola! Bueno en realidad no tengo un sumary de la historia es un HxD D espero que le guste tanto como me gusto a mi :


Bueno primero que nada ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Es un songfic de la canción Sueño de Morir de Alex campos.. D que la disfruten y grax : )

* * *

Sueño de Morir

_Estando cerca del momento, allí te conocí_

_miro tu rostro y tu silencio, sabré aprender de ti?_

_tu cuerpo lento y maltratado, el mundo te golpeo_

_sangre y lá__grimas mezcladas, fue tu sueño de morir,_

_fue tu sueño de morir..._

Era una fría y lúgubre noche, podía olerse la sangre q había alrededor, los cuerpos sin vida arrojados en el suelo. Lord Voldemort había decidido atacar a Hogwarts, tomándolos por sorpresa. Había sido una batalla sangrienta, muchos de los del lado oscuro pasaron a la luz, mientras que aquellos que se les dio confianza, traicionaron a todos pasándose al lado del Señor Tenebroso. No era momento de entrar en pánico, a pesar de las desventajas que en esos momentos parecían tener, salieron a luchar. "El momento ha llegado", se dijo Harry Potter así mismo antes de dirigirse hacia el señor tenebroso.

- Harry Potter, encantado de verte – siseo Lord Voldemort – ¿Preparado para tus últimos momentos?-

- Más quisieras Tom – y diciendo esto ambos pronunciaron sus respectivos hechizos. Sus varitas fueron conectadas de nuevo al igual que aquella vez en el cementerio cuando Harry cursaba su cuarto año. Los mortífagos al ver que su señor estaba siendo derrotado comenzaron a lanzarle maldiciones a Potter. Harry perdió el control cayendo hacía atrás, los mortífagos se dispersaron de nuevo para mantener a los demás alejados por si intentaban intervenir en la muerte de Potter.

- ¡¡Crucio!! – gritó Voldemort, mientras que Harry se retorcía de dolor – Mi momento a llegado Potter – Voldemort carcajeo malévolamente para luego lanzarle un Avada Kedavra a Potter.

_El cielo anuncia el momento que marcara el fin_

_la lluvia moja el sufrimiento, el cielo llora un gemir_

_el padre ve morir su hijo, ve su niño ahí partir_

_el dí__a se convierte en luto, fue tu sueño de morir_

_fue tu sueño de morir..._

Harry cerró los ojos esperando a que su respiración se acortara, pero el momento nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún seguía vivo. Miró a su alrededor y su vista se posó en un cuerpo que había a su lado.

- ¿¡Draco!? – el moreno gritó. Harry lo volteó, su rostro se horrorizó. Draco no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo unos ojos color plata que habían perdido todo su brillo y esplendor perdidos en el infinito.

Harry no lo podía creer Draco Malfoy había muerto. – Draco, Draco no. Te amo Draco no puedes morir – Harry comenzó a sollozar mientras miles de recuerdos asaltaron a su mente. Aquella vez en la tienda de Madam Malkins donde había visto por primera vez a Draco. En el tren cuando rechazó su amistad. El duelo en segundo año y haber encontrado a Draco tan vulnerable en el baño en el sexto curso. Su primer beso en aquel pasillo abandonado, los momentos inolvidables que habían pasado juntos. El pecho de Harry se apretaba más con cada memoria - ¿Por qué Draco? –

Lucius Malfoy al escuchar los gritos de Potter se acerco a donde estaba. Pero no esperaba ver a su hijo, tendido en el suelo sin vida. No propio de un Malfoy, se arrodillo a su lado, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar su rostro. – Hijo- Malfoy tomó a su hijo en brazos y hundió su rostro en el de su hijo intentando asimilarlo.

- Oh, pero que conmovedor, lástima era un joven apuesto – interrumpió Voldemort ya cansado de todo.

Harry se había olvidado de todo, al escuchar la voz del Lord su ira creció. Se giró para enfrentarse de nuevo al Lord. Un remolino de viento rodeo a Harry y con el pronunciar unas misteriosas palabras el Señor tenebroso y sus mortífagos cayeron muertos. Seguido a esto del cielo miles de gotas comenzaron a caer, como si la naturaleza supiera de lo ocurrido.

_Sangre y silencio fue el precio, fue el costo de mi vivir_

_no sabré como agradecerte, yo mi vida la haré a ti_

_en todo tiempo seré tuyo, me entrego a ti_

_tu sueño hoy se hizo vida, fue tu sueño de morir._

Harry cayó al suelo perdiendo así la conciencia.

* * *

Entró a la sala de los menestres. Allí de espaldas se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio observando las estrellas por la ventana.

¿Draco? – preguntó.

Oh, lo siento Harry no te oí llegar – dijo Draco.

¿Te sucede algo? – dijo preocupado.

No, estoy bien es solo que tuve un sueño muy raro –

¿Huh? - : s

Ven – Draco le cogió de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá delante de la chimenea. – Harry, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré contigo me entiendes siempre, sin importar lo que pase jamás dudes eso –

Harry se quedó sin palabras, "¿a que viene eso?', se preguntó, pero solo se limitó a abrazar a Draco diciendole – Lo se Draco, lo se – y luego le besó la frente.

* * *

Harry despertó de golpe. - ¿Dónde estoy? –

- Harry, Harry nos tenias preocupados. Pensamos que jamás ibas a despertar – Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó maternalmente.

- Hola amigo¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Ron.

- Yo cansado. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó algo perdido.

- Bueno derrotaste al señor tenebroso Harry – se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Con tan solo esas palabras, el recuerdo de Draco asaltó la mente de Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Draco? -

- Bueno…. – Hermione no sabia que decir.

- ¿Qué? -

- Draco murió Harry, te salvó la vida. Le hicieron un homenaje y fue enterrado con todos los honores posibles – dijo Ron al ver que su novia no podía decirle.

- ¿Qué? – Harry no lo podía creer - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconciente? -

- Tres meses Harry – esta vez fue Hermione quien habló.

Harry se puso blanco y se hizo un ovillo en la cama de la enfermería. Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados antes de ir y consolarlo sin lograrlo.

Días después Harry fue dado de alta del hospital. Sus amigos lo llevaron a donde se encontraba Draco. Harry les pidió a sus amigos que lo dejaran solo. Se arrodillo delante de la lápida y leyó la inscripción. "Draco Lucius Malfoy" Una tristeza inmensa se poso en el.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste¿Sabías que pasaría¿Por qué Draco, se supone que confiábamos el uno del otro? – lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos esmeraldas. Pasó unos minutos así hasta que decidió que era momento de irse. – Te amo Draco -

_Aunque no entienda el silencio al dar tu vida por mi_

_ayudame a pagar el precio, quiero ser digno de ti_

_tu que estas alli en el cielo, ayudame a vivir_

_tu que pagaste por mi deuda, que tu sueño viva en mi_

_que tu sueño viva en mi..._

_Vivir __en ti, fue tu sueño de morir..._

_tu sueño, tu sueño, tu sueño... vive en mi._

_FIN!!! Espero que les haya gustado XD porfa dejen reviews son muy importantes para mi ... _


End file.
